Obsession
by Daemon Feles
Summary: Manga and Anime based, Slightly AU. What if Anderson hadn’t interrupted Alucard and Seras right after they were exterminating ghouls?
1. 1: Es ist das Tier in mir

_**AN: Thanks to Thess for betaing this **_

**1: Es ist das Tier in mir**

'This is beneath me,' Alucard thought to himself as he sat waiting in a dingy stairwell for the Police Girl to finish off the last of the ghouls. He pulled out a blood-packet and pierced it with a straw, as if it were a macabre juice pouch. He didn't know why Integra had sent him along on this piddling little mission with the Police Girl. It was simple enough that even Seras, with her underdeveloped skills, could be able to handle it alone. As he took a sip he heard a guttural moan as something shuffled towards him. He glanced over to see a ghoul dragging itself towards him, the lower half of it's body nearly destroyed from gunfire. He rolled his eyes, used his free hand to pull his gun from his coat and shot the creature point blank in the head. He paused in sipping his blood to call out to his fledgling.

"Police Girl! When you aim make sure to take out the head or the heart. These people didn't become ghouls because they enjoy it. There's no way to change humans back once they get like this. All we can do for them is to blow them away quickly..."

"Sir yes Sir, my Master.."

Alucard paused, the straw poised midair. Something in her voice got his full attention. He slowly turned his head to look at her. Seras' vampiric nature was in control, as she slaughtered the ghouls with joyful abandon. A slow grin spread on his lips, as Alucard slowly stood up and headed toward her, watching her with predatory interest as she smashed the last ghoul's head under her boot.

"Well now..." he chuckled softly surveying the damage she had done to the ghouls. "Looks like you're catching on to what it truly means to be a Midian. Now that the trash has been taken out, it's time to find the host vampire and take care of him too."

Seras didn't seem to hear him as her eyes caught the blood spatter on her gloves. She raised a hand, mesmerized by the droplets of crimson that beaded on her fingertips. Slowly, as if in a dream she brought her hand closer, her lips parting slightly.

Alucard's eyes widened and his grin turned feral as he drew closer to her, watching her every move with burning intensity.

_Yes…Yessss…_

Seras' dainty pink tongue darted out to lap the blood from her fingers, and she paused savoring the taste. Her eyes drifted shut as she continued to lick the blood off her hand, resembling a cat grooming itself. Suddenly her eyelids popped back open and there was no humanity there, just cold animalistic instinct as her nostrils flared at the thick scent of blood in the air. Alucard chuckled. In a moment she would probably be on the ground licking the cooling blood off the floor. While the idea was amusing, no fledgling of his would disgrace herself in that way. He jiggled the half spent blood packet he still held in one gloved hand, drawing her attention. Seras' lip curled up and she slowly stalked towards him.

She pounced, but not quick enough. Alucard easily stepped out of the way, his free hand darting out to grab her by the throat and pinned her against the wall, pressing himself against her, trapping her body with his. Seras struggled against him, clawing at the gloved hand that held her a few inches off the ground. Black tendrils snaked out from the shadows, encircling her wrists and pulling them above her head. Seras hissed like an enraged wildcat, as Alucard held her as easily as he would a helpless kitten. After a few minutes of futile squirming, she finally went limp in his grasp, although she was still growling and glaring daggers at him.

With an amused grin, Alucard released his hold of her neck and twined his fingers in her hair as he tilted her head back slightly and tipped the blood bag to spill the liquid on Seras' lips. Her tongue ran over the crimson drops, enjoying the taste. She looked up at the blood bag, as a keening whine built up in her throat. Smirking, Alucard brought the bag up to Seras' mouth and she eagerly pieced through the plastic with her sharp fangs. She drank deeply and the bag was empty in a matter of seconds. He discarded the spent bag and pulled out a fresh one from one of the many pockets of his trench coat, holding it to her lips before she could complain.

As Seras blissfully fed, Alucard studied her intently. Apparently she was still running on full instinct, with no thought behind her actions, just pure bloodlust. This was the consequence of skipping feedings for so long. Seras' vampiric nature would be fully in control until she either sated her need for blood, or if she made a conscious effort to break free of it. And at this point Seras was so lacking in vampire skill, he doubted she'd be able to break free without any help from him just yet.

As he watched her feed, her throat working as the vital fluid flowed down to her belly, his gaze was caught on the healed bite mark he had made when he turned her into a vampire. The temptation to partake of her blood made his fangs ache, as he recalled the sweet taste of it. Lowering his head slightly and tightening his hold on her hair, Alucard traced the scar with his tongue, causing Seras to tremble slightly at the feel of it, but not enough to distract her from feeding. His lips parted as he placed his mouth over the wound, rubbing his fangs ever so lightly against her skin. Seras responded by squirming against him, pressing her body firmly against his as her fangs shredded the bag, splattering blood down her chin and neck.

"So wasteful," Alucard chuckled before lathing his tongue up her throat, lapping up the spilled plasma. He yanked on her hair, when she attempted to bite him, as he cleaned her chin, savoring the taste of the blood on her skin, making him crave her sweet vitae even more. With a low growl, his mouth was on her throat once more, his fangs slowly sinking into her flesh. The taste of her hit him with an almost physical force. It had been much too long since the last time he had done this. Alucard released his hold on Seras' hair and slid his hands down her body pulling her hips against his. He began a slow grind against her as his fangs sunk deeper into her neck. As her blood poured down his throat, his mind slid into hers, at first coming in contact with the red haze of her vampiric nature, as expected, but he was surprised to find there was no trace of Seras' consciousness. It seemed once her instincts had taken a hold of her, she had retreated into herself, leaving her body to run on auto pilot.

Curious, Alucard dove further into her mind, searching through the jumbled images of her memories to find where Seras was hiding. Finally he found a trace of her, in the darkest depths of her mind. A mental image flashed before him, of Seras curled up with her knees to her chest, her hands over her ears and her eyes screwed shut. She was doing everything in her power not to acknowledge the vampiric instinct that had taken control of her.

Alucard pulled out of her mind, and withdrew his fangs from her neck. He swiped his tongue over the wound, cleaning the last traces of blood, before it slowly closed up, as if it was never there. He looked at her, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He couldn't leave her like this. He was certain that even if she had sated her hunger, she would still be a rampaging beast with no thought behind her actions. Integra would order him to put her down immediately and that would of been a waste of all the effort he had put into Seras already. He would have to forcefully drag his troublesome fledgling into consciousness.

It wasn't as if was difficult to do it, just frustrating. He had hoped that Seras would accept what she was by now, instead of clinging to her pathetic ideas of humanity. The potential was there, but she refused to use it.. He stepped away from her, leaving the shadow tendrils to keep her still. She glared at him with glowing red eyes, a snarl building up in her chest. He ignored her as he reached into her mind and roughly pulled her back in control as he pushed her instincts back into the recesses of her brain. Seras closed her eyes and shook her head as if trying to wake from a nightmare. The tendrils lowered her so that her feet were once more on the ground, then released her, merging once more with the shadows.

Seras blinked, her eyes no longer burning with bloodlust. She looked around, her brown furrowed with confusion.

"M-Master? What.. What happened?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes, noticing the look of annoyance on his face.

He was so annoyed in fact, he hadn't noticed the priest until his silver blade slid into Seras' neck..


	2. 2: Sweet dreams are made of these

**_AN: And this is why the fic is rated M > Alrighty this has a lemonish bit in it, so if you don't like it, run away. Run far far away and don't look back XD. Again thanks to Thess for Betaing_**

**2: Sweet dreams are made of these**  
_Two weeks later_

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon when Seras drug herself into her bedroom. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, gore and blood. It had been a long, wretched night and all she wanted to do was clean herself off and crawl into her coffin-bed. As if the night's fight with freaks wasn't bad enough, one of the new recruits panicked and shot off a cannon in the building they were fighting in. Luckily, Alucard had shown up and got all the Hellsing soldiers out. Unluckily, he left Seras on her own, to get out of the crumbling building. Digging oneself from nearly a ton of rubble really, **REALLY** sucked. It took her over an hour to free herself, and she was cursing the entire way. The first sight to greet her as she crawled out was her Master smirking down at her. The soldiers had long since returned to the Hellsing manor.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled.

With a low growl, Seras managed to pull herself free from the rubble, every muscle in her body screaming in protest. "Would have been nice if I had some help," she muttered under her breath.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Come now, Police Girl, how are you going to learn anything if I have to hold your hand all the time?"

"Hold my hand!" she parroted back incredulously. "What the hell am I going to learn by having a bloody building fall on me!"

Alucard shrugged, "To survive, Police Girl. I thought you could use a little lesson on survival and self-preservation, since you've been doing such a bad job of it so far."

Seras felt a knot of anger form in her stomach. She was not in the mood to have her Master lecture her on how horrid a vampire she was and about her refusal to drink blood.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you Master," she stated softly, "Maybe if you actually trained me as a vampire-"

"You won't even act like a proper vampire, why should I train you like one?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Seras opened her mouth to tell him off but he was gone. Typical. She looked around and realized that she had been left alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get home.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSTEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The trek back to the manor was long and painful. She spent the time thinking of awful things to do to her Master, but it was just wishful fantasizing. He was the all-powerful Alucard, and she was just a weak little fledgling. She made it to her room without seeing anyone, which she was grateful for. With a disgruntled sigh, she shed her soiled clothing not caring where it landed, and trundled into the shower. She washed the dirt and blood off herself, wincing at the sight of the cuts and bruises that covered her body. She could almost her Alucard's voice in her head saying, _"If you drank blood like you're supposed to those wounds would heal up instantly.." _Her fingers traced along the scar on her throat and the numerous ones peppered along her chest where Anderson's blades had cut into her. Her Master had told her even at full heath, wounds from a blessed knife took a while to heal completly.

Still brooding about the night's events, she pulled on an oversized t-shirt and plopped down onto her coffin-bed, pressing the switch to shut herself in.

No matter what she did, she could never get her Master to think she was anything but useless. Her eyes stung with tears as she clenched her fists. Most of the time he either ignored her completely or spent his time tormenting and mocking her for wanting to retain her humanity. She just wished once he could treat her like… well… a human being instead of a toy for his own twisted amusement. Maybe if she had drank his blood as he asked... Ever since that night with Anderson, Alucard treated her with disdain. Had she lost the only chance to get any sort of respect from him? Seras sighed and turned, burrowing her face in her pillow.

As her mind reeled with troubled thoughts, exhaustion caught up with her and she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

She slowly became aware of a pleasurable sensation coursing through her body. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of the coffin. They widened in surprise as she saw Alucard leering at her, his gloved fingers casually stroking up and down her thighs.

_'Oh my god, what the hell!'_, was the only coherent thought that filled Seras' mind as she stared at him with wide-eyed astonishment. All she was wearing was a T-shirt, which had been pushed up over her waist. Her legs were spread and Alucard was resting comfortably between them. Gone was his ever present red hat, trench coat and glasses, he seemed to be shirtless. She went into a full body flush as her feet brushed against bare flesh. Alucard was naked.. Here.. In her coffin. Seras' brain crashed. Alucard gave her a slow, devilish grin and lowered his head to lathe his tongue along her inner thigh; his long, silky hair brushing against her skin. She jumped at the contact.

"M-Master... W-W-What are you doing?" She squeaked as she tried to pull away from him, only to realize that her coffin trapped her in place.

He chuckled softly against her thigh, sending a tingling ripple through her body. "What do you think I'm doing, Police Girl?" he purred before lowering his head to place soft nips along her sensitized skin.

"Master!" she squeaked, "Why-"

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he looked up at her, his eyes glowing intensely. "Seras Victoria, do you want me to stop?" His fingers began to lightly stoke her with a feather-soft caress.

Seras squeaked again. She was absolutely mortified by what he was doing to her, but... She mewled as his fingers increased the pressure, stroking more insistently.

"Well?" he asked again, beginning to withdraw his fingers.

"No!" she cried, "Please... Don't stop..."

He smiled that Cheshire grin of his. "You are not to speak, Seras Victoria," he purred, as he teasingly made his strokes lighter, causing Seras to squirm underneath him. "Not a single sound or I'll leave. Do you understand?"

Seras nodded, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Alucard chuckled and moved his fingers to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her cleft. She jerked as a volt of pleasure ran through her body. It took everything in her power to keep from crying out. Alucard smirked and then continued to nip and lick along her inner thigh as his finger flicked against her with slow and torturous strokes. Seras brought an arm up and pressed it hard against her mouth to keep in the mewls that threatened to escape her lips. Her other hand slid down and fisted itself in his silky hair. He began thrusting his and Seras had to bite into her arm to keep from screaming out loud. Her hips bucked up faster and faster against his hand, as an exquisite pressure built up inside of her. A low chuckled reached her ears and she cast her gaze down to look at him. He gave her another wicked grin before extending that obscenely long tongue of his and lowering his head to…

WHAM!

Seras let out a howl of pain as stars swum in front of her vision. For a moment, she blinked in pain and disorientation, the taste of blood in her mouth._ 'What the hell...?' _One arm was smeared with blood from where she had bitten herself, the other one was still stroking against her …  
"Gaaaah!" She squealed as she pulled her wet fingers out from between her legs. She was blushing as red as a fire engine with mortification and disgust ay herself as she pressed the lid release of her coffin bed. She dashed to the attached bathroom of her quarters and turned on the cold water. Pulling off her shirt, she sat under the shower, silently cursing as the freezing water caused goose bumps to break out all over her body.

_'Dear lord, what the hell was that?' _She thought to herself, 'I must be going daft to have those kind of dreams about him...' She sighed and pushed her wet bangs out of her face. It was most likely some weird residual of her anger at him from last night's events. At any rate, she had to calm herself down and hide this particular event away, because if Alucard got even the slightest hint about what she had been dreaming about, she would never hear the end of it.

After about an hour of sitting under the cold water, Seras finally got a hold of her emotions. She turned off the taps and got herself dressed, heading over to her coffin bed, to make it. For a moment she paused, her eyes widening as her nostrils flared for a moment. She stripped off the bed sheets, her cheeks aflame. With her relatively weak sense of smell, she was aware of the scent of her masturbatory fantasy that still clung to the sheets. Alucard would probably be able to smell it just by coming into the room. Muttering more curses under her breath she stalked out of her room, in search of a laundry room.

"Bloody hell. This is not the way I wanted to start the night..."


	3. 3: Incendite tenebras mundi

**3:Incendite tenebras mundi **

_Two weeks after the Valentine brothers. _

Slowly but surely Hellsing built itself back up from the damage it had sustained from the attack. Alucard watched as Integra buried herself with the details of rebuilding the organization, hiring mercenaries to replace the men that had died. The deaths of over half of her soldiers had been a personal blow to her. Once the new troops had settled in, she summoned him to her office.

He lounged in the chair that was in front of Integra's desk, watching her in silence as she lit up her third cigar in less than an hour. Finally he spoke, drawing her out of her private contemplation.

"How are the new recruits measuring up?" he asked, not really interested, but it would give her something to take her mind off of recent events.

She put her cigar down, shaking her head slightly to clear her mind. "They're an unorganized group, and it didn't help that you had to spook the lot of them." A ghost of a smile curled her lips for a brief moment, but then it was gone as her eyes glazed over in thought.

After another period of silence, Alucard spoke again.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"Isn't it?" she asked with a mirthless chuckle. "Those freaks came into my home, killed my men and turned them into ghouls." she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I was powerless to stop them."

"You cannot be held responsible for their deaths, my Master," he replied.

"Many of those men had faithfully served Hellsing for years," she snapped, "They were my responsibility!"

"They were soldier," he stated simply. "Soldiers die in war. They all knew this when they signed up. Many more of them will die before all this is over with. The question is, my Master, can you handle sending more men to die?"

She stared at him, as several emotions fought for dominance on her face. Finally with a sigh she reached for her lit cigar. She took several drags from it before speaking again, this time her tone soft, and weary. "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know, Alucard. But all that death was needless.."

"I take responsibility for that," he stated with a casual shrug. "I honestly thought Walter and the police girl would have been able to deal with things on their own."

"Speaking of the police girl," Integra said, clearly changing the topic to something other than herself, as she set her cigar down on the overflowing ashtray "Walter has told me she was able to hold her own, for the most part, during the attack. But one thing did worry him..."

"Yes?" he asked, his interest piqued. His little fledgling had taken the deaths of the soldiers quite badly and had been doing everything in her power to avoid him. She had even erected mental shields in attempt to keep her thoughts hidden from him. He let her have her privacy to mourn. She was still young, he expected it would take time for her to realize that the human life-span was nothing compared to one of a true midian. She would just have to learn on her own. At any rate, if Seras had done something to worry Walter, then he should pay attention.

"It seems, during the attack, several ghouls had overwhelmed Seras, then suddenly, she was decimating them, left and right," she paused watching Alucard intently. "He said that she had become a killing machine, in fact, for a moment he was concerned that he might have to take her down."

"Really?" Alucard asked, as his smirk returned. So, the police girl had succumbed to blood lust again? "What stopped him from doing just that?"

"He called out her name, and that knocked her out of the spell." She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is this something I should be concerned about, Alucard?"

Alucard chuckled, "No, my Master. Remember, she is a vampire. She just got lost in the moment." His smirk widened, "If you like, I could speak with her. Remind her not to get so 'enthusiastic' during battle?"

"Don't give me that Alucard," she began warningly "I know she hasn't been drinking the blood Walter sets out for her. Last thing we need is for her to starve herself and go feral. I don't want this to become a problem. She's a sweet child, but I will bind her if she can't control herself."

Alucard's smirk turned nasty. "Oh we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Alucard.."

"Fine, I will take care of it, _Master_," He stood, his face a mask of boredom. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Integra let out a snarl of frustration and grounded out her cigar. "That's all for now,_ Servant_," she stated curtly, rubbing her temples. She was exhausted both mentally and physically, so Alucard decided to leave it at that, exiting her office without further incident.

As he made his way down to find Seras, he couldn't stop the grin that returned to his face. Until that point everyone had thought Seras was as harmless and innocent as a pet kitten. Alucard chuckled. Now both Walter and Integra knew first hand that the "kitten" had claws and teeth and was perfectly capable of using them.

_**AN: **Okay, here's where the fic goes into AU territory. Basically from here on out I will be taking this baby out of the Helling's manga and anime worlds into my own little universe. I will still use character throught both series that I like but not in the way they are in the anime or manga. I will try and keep the character mostly cannon, but don't flame me too much if they get a little OOC. Don't worry, I won't be having Alucard spouting his love for Seras or have her be instantly in love with him or anything like that. Oh and thanks Thess for betaing this for me (Integra is so hard to write :P ) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. _


	4. 4: Maybe I’m all messed up

**4: Maybe I'm all messed up...**

'_Bloody idiots, all of them,_' Seras growled to herself as she put another load into her Harkonnen. Lack of sleep had put her into a foul temper and it didn't help that the new men were treating her like a pariah, because of what she was. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them scramble around below her, firing shots at targets. She had positioned herself on top of the barracks for a better vantage point.

After the siege by the Valentine brothers had decimated most of the Hellsing staff, Integra decided that the new batch of mercenaries needed constant training so that they would be prepared for any similar attacks. Training was laughably easy compared to some of her earlier missions, but having to deal with the constant undertone of fear and suspicion from the others was grating on her nerves. Every time she made any headway with her fellow soldiers, Alucard would do something to remind them of how inhuman she was, and it was back to step one.

Alucard... She had done her best not to think of her Master at all lately. Her lack of sleep was due mainly to him. She continued to have very... unwanted dreams about him. Although she was grateful she wasn't acting them out anymore like that first night, the dreams were intense and extremely vivid. Most of them had a reoccurring scenario of him pinning her arms above her head with shadows, as his hands pulled her hips against his, grinding into her as he sunk his fangs into her throat. While each one differed in the details, the general theme was the same. The dreams were embarrassing and distressing to Seras. Before this, she never thought about sex, in fact would of preferred to have nothing to do with it at all. So why was she becoming so obsessed about it? What was causing these dreams?

"Hey, you going to stand there all night or what?"

Seras shook herself free from her thoughts and raised an eyebrow as she turned to the man who had appeared beside her. Pip smirked at her and shrugged.

"This is supposed to be target practice, eh? No time for daydreams."

With a smirk of her own, Seras sighted her gun and blew away a target at the 4,500 mark.

"Show off," Pip mumbled, but he was still smiling as he headed down to check the progress of the other soldiers. Seras smiled faintly as she watched him leave, her mind wandering once more.

Pip, now that man was both a frustration and an enigma to Seras. Like the others he had been terrified of her, calling her a freak when she had held him off just by using the force of her snapping fingers. Inexplicably, after about a week, he was treating her like a human, not like the monster the rest of the men thought she was. Yes there were the friendly jibes, the teasing flirts that made Seras sputter and turn red (which made Pip do it all the more), but he was treating her like her squad members had done back in her breathing days.

The only other person who did that was Walter. He was like a father figure to her, and she enjoyed spending time with him. On the rare occasion that they both had off at the same time, they would sit together in the kitchen and have tea. Although Seras couldn't really drink the stuff, she found comfort in the familiar actions of holding a warm cuppa in her hands, inhaling the fragrant smell of chamomile and honey, talking about her day, or what new infuriating thing that either Pip or her Master had done. He would just smile, offering words of comfort to her slighted pride, other times he would gently chide her for not drinking her blood. Those times she would blush and murmur some excuse or apology, saying she would try, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

Suddenly Seras was knocked out of her musing by a commotion going on below her. She set her Harkonnen down and headed down the stairs to find a crowd gathering. As soon as she drew near the various soldier and mercenaries parted almost instantly. She frowned at the in passing but made her way forward to see what was going on.

The scent of fresh blood hit her nostrils, causing to falter for a moment as her stomach clenched painfully. Her feet began moving again towards the bloodscent, as if with will of their own. She stopped as she reached the source, taking in the scene before her. Apparently one of the soldiers had been a victim of friendly fire, his leg was bleeding at an alarming rate from a nasty gunshot. So much blood, the smell of it was overwhelming. It just kept pumping out there was so much of it, and a small voice in her head kept telling her it was such a shame to let all that perfectly good blood go to waste. Seras stood, hardly aware of her fangs lengthening past her lips, staring intently at the Soldier's leg as her body trembled and her hands clenching into fists.

Pip, who had been arranging medical attention for the injured man, noticed Seras who appeared to be in some sort of trance, and noticed the effect she was having on the other men, who were backing up from her rather quickly. He walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders lightly shaking her.

"Seras? Are you okay?"

For a instant her lip curled up in a snarl and Pip though she might actually attack him. But it was only an instant as she shook herself out of it, looking at him, then the very frightened men around her as look of horror washed over her face. She backed away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry.." she whispered before running off back towards the mansion before anyone could stop her.

_**AN: ** Okay another Chapter done, and again thanks to Thess the Beta Godess who put up with my annoying self And thanks you guys for reviewing. Oh and if you want to see some fan art for this story, go to my homepage off my profile page and you can find a pic from the second chapter. There's also a lot of other good AxS smutty goodness plus one really silly pic of Alucard, nekkid. Heehe anyways please R & R. Commenst are much appreciated._


End file.
